Yule Love Me
by FauxFame
Summary: What really is the true meaning of mistletoe? Fuffy one-shot. Used to be posted under WhereIsYourEmergency. I am she, just to clarify


Ok, so here's a smutty-Christmas-Fuffy-thing as a Christmas gift to the Sister Slayer I love so much. *muah* Once again, I don't own the characters, except for the mistletoe, which I bought at Costco for $1 with the good intention for getting me some Christmas nookie. So here goes. I call this naughty-but-nice ficlet "Yule Love Me". Heh. I'm a dork.

Christmas season once again. Gifts wrapped, holly hung, stockings stuffed, and all that crap I never saw when I was little. Hell, I think the best gift from my ma I ever got was a bottle of Jack and a carton of smokes…then again, it wasn't really given to me, per se, more like thrown at my head while being told to get my ass out of the house. Ah, holiday memories.

B really got into this shit. Ever since Joyce died, she's been really getting into this "playing Mommy" thing. I guess she wanted things to be special for lil bit…but hell, I kinda felt slighted. Yeah, I'm kinda likin' the whole domestic life, with the white picket fence, a kid to watch after, and B…but y'know….it's like cagin' a tiger…you just can't do it for very long before the kitty gets its teeth and claws back. I was itchin' to get out, and since it didn't seem like anyone takes notice of me during the holidays, it was time to do a little rovin'.

B was on a stepladder, busy messing with something over the doorway. I threw my jacket on and glanced up at her. "Hey, I'm goin' out to get a pack of smokes. You want anything?"

"You're standing under the mistletoe," B glowed with a holiday radiance.

I glanced at her oddly. What the fuck is mistletoe? "Ok, is that bad?" Ok, ok. At this point, you're probably thinking I'm some kind of moron…but like I said. I honestly have never spent a true holiday, or known much about them. So give me a break, alright.

"No, Faith. It's not bad," she blushed. "It's a good thing." She stepped down from the doorway and wrapped her arms around me. "You're supposed to kiss under it."

I blinked at her. "You mean, this is some magical make out plant?" I pulled her closer, leaning in to give her the dutiful kiss, when Giles came down the stairs. We pulled apart blushing.

"Actually, Faith, mistletoe figured prominently in Norse mythology. The god Balder was killed with a weapon made of mistletoe. His mother, Goddess Frigga, and her friends, succeeded in conjuring up powers to save him. Eventually, Balder came back to life and his mother ordered that the mistletoe should never again be used to harm. Instead, she made it a symbol of love by kissing anyone who passed under, whence the modern Western custom of kissing under bunches of it hung as holiday decorations." He explained, as he cleared his throat. B looked up at him and blushed a bit. We had been hiding our 6 week relationship from everyone, just because…it just seemed like the right thing to do. Y'know what they'd all say…she's bad for you, it's interfering with your Slaying duties, she's just gonna leave you…blah, blah, blah.

"Oh really, G-man? Well, I guess I have to honor the Gods and Goddesses by kissing B here…after all, 'tis the season, and shit." I leaned in and gave B a tender, loving kiss. Her lips felt like silk; I didn't want to pry myself away from her affectionate kiss. Giles cleared his throat.

"Um, yes, well…I'm making myself a hot toddy. God knows I need one." He hurried into the kitchen, mumbling something about "knowing it". I didn't really care anymore.

"Hey, I wanna give you one of your Christmas gifts early." B rocked on her feet, grinning like that damn cat in the Alice story. I gave her my copy write sideways smirk.

"Oh really? Am I gonna like it."

She played with the end of my hair. "Faithy-baby…you're gonna LOVE it." B winked at me and sashayed up the stairs, wigging her finger at me, giving me this look, this look of seduction, the glimmer of wanton lust in her emerald orbs. And I followed her like a puppy.

When we got to her room, our arms wrapped around each other, with a passionate grasp, eager hands pawing at each other, removing each other's clothing, the garments being annoying barriers on what we both really wanted: each other's hot, naked bodies touching.

I threw her on the bed in a fit of passion, her eyes lustrous and melting with desire, her hips grinding against mine as I bit and sucked at her neck, making my woman wetter by the second. We've been behaving all day, and it was fucking killing me. I could barely maintain control as it was, our nude bodies touching. I continued to bite and kiss down her petite body, hearing her sharp intakes of breath as every kiss and nip I gave her made electric shocks roll down her body. Just before I was about to taste of her, she stopped me, and smirked.

"No, Faith…this is your gift…I wanna give you something I've never given you before."

My eyes widen with interest. "A-are you sure, B? I mean, are you ready to do this." Up until now, I had always been the one to please B to the extent of multiple, hip bucking orgasms, she was too unsure and nervous to attempt to go down on me. Hell, it didn't bother me one bit…she was like honey rolling on my tongue…I loved every second of it.

"Oh, yes, Faith…I want to…" She shoved me off of her, and pinned me down, grinning. "I need to." B placed a hungry kiss on my lips before running her hands down my body, every stimulating touch sending my back into arching orbit. Her mouth…god, her saccharine lips wrapping around my nipples, teasing them both with teeth and tongue. My nails were digging into the headboard just by her doing that. Her candy kisses leading down my body, I ran a gentle hand through her hair as she stroked my center gently.

"Are you sure, B? Cuz you really don't have…ohhhhhhfuuuucccckkkkkmeeee", B surprised me. That little intermission was an anticipatory pause before she made her first contact, her tongue gently lapping at my sex, unsure of herself. Hell, it didn't FEEL like it was her first time…I gritted my teeth, praying that I wouldn't cum too early. I wanted this to last, needed it to last.

"God, B…keep going, baby….don't stop…ohhhhhhhPLEASEdon'teverstop", I guess my moans encouraged her; B got a little more confident in her newfound abilities to please, to make me melt, and to once again, make me hers. I could feel my hips just grinding against that beautiful mouth of hers, feeling her lips gently suckle my clit as she took two digits and slipped them between my wet folds. I gripped the headboard once again with reckless need, not wanting to hurt her by digging my nails into her scalp. With each buck of my hips, B moaned with need, and I could see her attempting to get herself off. Jeez, I didn't think it'd make her this hot…and knowing my duties as a girlfriend, I couldn't let my B take care of the business…at least, not with me layin' right here.

"B, bring that sexy ass over here. I gotta taste you…I need you too…I need you on my tongue." I smirked as I saw B's eyebrow raise, as she paused and smiled. Without a moment's delay, I had her perched on my face, B's wetness resting gently and cautiously on my mouth. I couldn't wait; I dived into that delicious honey pot, causing her to gasp and moan as she resumed her well-learned activities.

I felt faint, overwhelmed by the treat of B's elegant taste, and the simultaneous pleasure from the flick of her tongue. I closed my eyes and I could feel my legs spreading wider, enjoying the feel of B's lips moving lightly over me, her fingers diving deep into me.

B buried her face between my legs, my body trembled on the brink of orgasm. I couldn't….it was too fucking soon. I tried to pull my mind away from the sensation of B suckling my clit and focused on tasting B's nectar. I saw B ducking her head down and covered my pussy with her mouth. She was copying my technique, as she sucked, hesitantly at first, but my sighs and moans encouraged her even more. B sucked on my pussy, more eager by the second, nearly oblivious to my shuddering spasms as I came hard in B's mouth. Girl's got a fucking mouth like a goddamned Hoover…

I heard my little blonde whimper in ecstasy as my tongue slipped inside her. She sat up and wiggled down on it. "Oh god, Faith! I'm gonna cum... I'm soooo gonna cum... Oh yesssss... yes... oh hell yes... so gonna cum... oh.. mmmm... gonna nowww... AHHHHH!" B screamed and swooned as my favorite indulgence accompanied her orgasm. God, I love this woman…

B snuggled up next to me as our bodies calmed down from our near-simultaneous orgasm. A smirk crossed B's face as she looked me in the eyes and reached to the bed stand to grab something.

"So, did you like your Christmas gift?" She said with a shit-eating grin on her face.

I grinned at her, holding her close. "Like it? Try I fucking loved it. I love you. And this is the best gift anyone could ever receive. I'm honored to be the one you gave it to."

B then opened her hand and showed me the extra piece of mistletoe she had on the bed stand, and held it above us. A huge smile crossed my face.

"Merry Christmas, B…"

"Merry Christmas, F…"

And we embraced in a kiss I prayed would never end.

**FIN**


End file.
